First Love, or Soul Mate
by FantasyShipper
Summary: Summary: Alison has risen from the dead, but now so has someone else from Emily's past, Maya St. Germain. Who will Emily choose? Her first love, or her Soul Mate. Emaya vs. Emison. With Spemily, and Hannily friendship.
1. Chapter 1

First Love, or Soul Mate?

Summary: Alison has risen from the dead, but now so has someone else from Emily's past, Maya St. Germain. Who will Emily choose? Her first love, or her Soul Mate. **Emaya vs. Emison. **With Spemily, and Hannily friendship.

Emily laid on her bed just thinking, thinking about her and Alison and if she had feelings for her, but also thinking about Maya. It was the anniversary of her death. She couldn't help but wonder if they would still be together. She started comparing the feelings she might have for Alison to the feelings she had for Maya. She missed the girl so much. Her soft lips, her upbeat personality, the seductive look she would always give her, Everything. The truth was she still loved Maya, it killed her when she died. She decided to go to Alison's house. Her walk over there was dead silent. No cars passing by, no people on the streets, only the sounds of her footsteps. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her, so she picked up speed, so did the person behind her. She didn't dare look back, afraid of what she would see.

"Emily…" The person said. This voice was way for than familiar. It was the voice of the girl she loved. It was the voice of the person she shared her first time with. Emily stopped walking, but she didn't turn around, this was the voice of her girlfriend that was supposed to be dead. Emily slowly turned around. She knew who it was but she still gasped when she saw her face. "Hi Emily." She said, her voice quivering. How was this happening? This isn't happening. Actually this is happening. Emily thought back and forth in her mind.

"Maya?" Emily could barely muster up the strength to say it. It was like her tongue was glued to the bottom of her mouth. "How are you…" Emily couldn't finish what she said, her voice was cracking way to much. She almost thought her throat would blow up from the high frequency sound.

"It was my twin sister, Malia who died, not me." Maya started. "When everyone thought I went to rehab I asked my sister to go there for me. I knew rehab wouldn't get me clean, I had to do it on my own." Maya said.

"So you never cheated on me?" Emily asked, suddenly confused.

"No, that was her. But I had to take the blame for it, just in case Nate came to Rosewood." Maya said honestly. "Nate killed Malia." Maya said. "Not me." Maya said.

"So you pretended to be dead, this whole time, knowing I was hurting?" Emily asked suddenly getting angry.

"I needed to kick my drug habit. I needed to do it for you. Because you deserve someone who can give you their everything, and I couldn't do it on those drugs. You deserve someone who isn't going to try and control you, and someone who isn't going to manipulate you." Maya said referring to Alison and Paige.

"Someone like you?! You left me Maya, I was scared and all alone! I mourned over you for months, when you died a piece of me died with you! I killed someone over you, I was depressed over you Maya!" Emily yelled a little too loudly.

"Emily please, just listen to me for like five minutes." Maya pleaded.

"Fine, five minutes." Emily said crossing her arms.

"I know that I have put you through a lot of shit, that you shouldn't have had to endure, and I'm sorry. I left to get sober for you. I wanted to be the one to rock your world, I wanted to be the one to wipe your tears away, I wanted to be you're everything." Maya said looking into Emily's brown eyes. "And I still do." She said grabbing Emily's hand.

"You still did it, and it hurt me Maya." Emily said looking away from the girl standing in front of her.

"Its okay if you hate me Emily. But spending this small amount of time with you, is better than spending an eternity anywhere else." Maya said as her eyes started to water. Emily could tell that she was on the verge of tears. Emily already had tears coming out of her eyes, and Maya wiped them away.

"There are six billion people in the world Emily. But I only want you. I made a wish, and you came true. I never knew what love was until I met you. I will never experience the love we shared with anyone else, and I don't want too. No one compares to you Emily. No one even comes close." Maya said looking into Emily's tear glazed eyes. "I love you Emily." Maya said honestly. Maya started walking away from Emily but Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. It felt so good, so right. She missed Maya's soft lips, and she missed Maya's hands cupping her face. They kissed passionately for what felt like forever, but in reality was only two pulled away and started walking away.

"When will I see you again?" Emily asked sadly. Maya turned around to look at the girl she loved.

"You'll see me when you need me. I can feel it when you're in pain, so I'll know." Maya said as she smiled. Just seconds later she disappeared into the nighttime. Emily couldn't really process what just happened. She looked at Alison's house. She just remembered where she was going. She walked to the house and knocked on the door. Jason opened it.

"Hey Emily, Alison's in her room." Jason said moving out of the way. She smiled at him, and started up the stairs but Jason stopped her. "Alison needs you. You're her everything Emily. When she talks about you, there's this smile that comes to her face, its a look of love. Alison love's you. More than anyone." Jason said looking at the tan girl.

"You're a good guy Jason, despite what everyone says. You're a good guy." Emily said honestly before heading upstairs to Alison's room.

Alison was holding a picture of her and Emily together. She didn't even realize Emily had came in and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "I remember that day." Emily said with a smile. Alison looked up at Emily.

"You do?" Alison asked, surprised Emily remembered.

"How could I forget?" Emily asked with a slight smile.

"Em?"

"Yeah Ali?" Emily said looking at the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Are we going to talk about that night?" Alison asked. Emily was surprised that Alison actually wanted to talk about it.

"Do you want to?" Emily asked.

"Yes I do." Alison said. They fell silent for awhile. This silence was uncomfortable as hell. Alison decided to say something first. "That kiss...was magical. I loved every second of it. I've never felt so close to you." Alison said intertwining her hand with Emily's. She looked into Emily's brown eyes. "I love you Emily." Alison said. Emily was about to speak but Alison stopped her. "You don't need to say anything, you just need to know that." Alison said. Emily suddenly thought back to that night with Maya. Before she was out of the closet.

"_I care about you. So i'll wait." Maya said. Emily was about to say something but Maya stopped her. _

"_You don't need to say anything. You just need to know that." Maya said. _

Emily snapped out of it when she felt Alison's lips on hers. She hesitated at first, but then she kissed back. She felt terrible, because she was comparing how the two girls kissed. Alison tasted like vanilla, while Maya tasted like strawberries. Maya placed her hands on Emily's face, while Alison hooked her arms around Emily's neck. Maya kissed with passion and lust, while Alison kissed with desire and need. She ultimately couldn't decide who was a better kisser. She didn't know how she felt about the girls. She loved them both. She needed to talk to someone who wouldn't be biased because of their opinion, Spencer. Alison pulled away noticing how dull Emily was.

"Emily are you okay?" Alison asked obviously concerned. Emily hadn't even noticed Alison had broke their kiss. But when she realized she did, she immediately missed the feeling of the blonde girl's lips on hers.

"Yeah, I just realized that I promise Spencer I would help her stake Melissa." Emily lied. She got off the bed and left the house, leaving Alison there confused and hurt. Emily sprinted to Spencer's mansion. She knocked on the door and Spencer opened it. "Oh hey Em." She said moving so Emily could come in.

"I need to talk to you about something." Emily said seriously, going to sit on the couch, Spencer sat across from her on recliner.

"So whats going on?" Spencer asked obviously concerned about her best friend.

"Maya…" Emily said but she couldn't finish. Spencer got off the recliner and sat next to Emily. Spencer held Emily's hand as a way of telling her that she was there for her. Emily had never fully gotten over the girl, and to be honest Spencer loved the two together. They were soulmates. "She alive." Emily said. Spencer's eyes grew wide. "I kissed her and then I kissed Alison...again." Emily said spilling her guts.

"Maya's alive? You kissed Alison?! How many times?! Why! Does Maya know about you and Ali? Who's a better kisser?" Spencer asked all at once.

"I don't feel like answering questions Spencer." Emily said sadly.

"So what exactly do you need advice on?" Spencer asked.

"I guess I want to know what all of this means, and what I should do about it." Emily said looking down and her grey and pink Nike high tops.

"Well, it is possible to love more than one person. But the real question is, Who are you in love with?" Spencer asked. saying 'in' with more emphasis.

"I don't know; Taylor Swift, Megan Fox, Jessica Alba, Demi Lovato, Katy Perry…" Emily was going to continue but was interrupted by Spencer.

"Seriously Emily." Spencer said looking into Emily's brown eyes. Emily sighed.

"I don't know." Emily said.

* * *

**So this is my new story. I would love if this happened in Pretty Little Liars. So if you're wondering why I haven't updated my other stories, it's because I'm having some serious writer's block. I hope everyone enjoyed tonight's episode of PLL. So are you team Emison, or team Emaya? **

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So are you gonna tell Aria and Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"I might tell Aria, but I don't think I'm going to tell Hanna." Emily said. Spencer looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why aren't you gonna tell Hanna?" Spencer asked, shifting to face Emily in the bed.

"Hanna and Alison aren't really in the best place, she's made that really clear. I just don't want Hanna to be mad at me for kissing her. We've really drifted apart, even before Ali came back. Its like we've separated. We used to be really close, I don't know what's happening to us." Emily said continuing to look at the ceiling in Spencer's bed.

"To be honest, me and Aria are kinda drifting too. I feel like you and I have gotten really close over this time." Spencer said.

"Yeah, you're always trying to protect me. I love you for that Spence. You're like my big sister." Emily said.

"Aww Em, you're like my little sister. I just have this connection with you. I just want to keep you safe, from -A, from physical harm, and from emotional pain." Spencer said.

"I wanna do the same for you Spence." Emily said. "Do you wanna cuddle?" Emily asked randomly.

"What? No." Spencer said. Emily turned to Spencer.

"C'mon Spence, you know you want to cuddle with me." Emily said with a smile.

"Fine. But, I'm the big spoon." Spencer said.

"Deal, I'll be the little spoon." Emily said. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily, and they drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning…**

"So does Maya look different?" Spencer asked driving to school.

""Yeah she does actually. Its like I can see her eyes more clearly. She has a sparkle in them that I never saw before. She's taller, her hair is longer, she dresses different, she is different. I'm not sure if I like it or not." Emily said smiling.

"Well, judging by the huge smile on your face...I think you like it." Spencer said smiling. Emily blushed slightly.

"Is she gonna come back to school?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I think I would like it if she did though." Emily said. This was beyond crazy, Emily was beyond lucky. Two hot girls were pining over her. But not just any two girls, two girls that were supposed to be dead. She pulled into the parking lot and they went in. Spencer went to hang with Aria, and Emily walked to her locker to find Alison leaning on her locker.

"Hey." Alison said with a smile.

"Hey Ali." Emily said.

"Do you wanna hang out at our spot today?" Alison asked with a smile.

"Umm sure." Emily said looking inside her locker.

"Cool, will you walk me to class?" Alison asked. Emily smiled and nodded. She closed her locker and Alison interlocked her fingers with Emily's. She was surprised at Alison's actions. She looked down at their hands, and then looked back up at Alison. She smiled at the brunette. "Everything that I told you last night was true." Alison said.

"Good to know." Emily said with a smile.

**At Lunch….**

Emily sat in silence at the lunch table. The only one's who noticed were Spencer and Alison. "Em are you okay?" Alison asked. At this everyone at their table looked at Emily. Emily eyed Alison for a response. The blonde was taken aback at this.

"Emily are you on your period?" Hanna asked a little too loudly.

"Hold on I'll check." Spencer said pulling out her phone. Emily looked at Spencer confusedly. "It doesn't start until next month." Spencer said.

"You're keeping track of my period?" Emily asked shocked with Spencer's actions.

"Yeah, you have PMS worse than all of us, so I'd like to know when its coming to avoid having something thrown at me." Spencer said half-joking and half-serious. Emily stood up and left the table and left the cafeteria.

"Spencer what's wrong with her?" Alison asked.

"Maybe its you." Hanna scoffed. Aria gave Hanna a look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alison asked.

"Well, you did toy with her feelings once. So who knows? You might be doing it again." Hanna said.

"I''m not." Alison said sternly looking Hanna straight in the eye.

"Good. Because if I find out you are I swear I'll…" Spencer interrupted.

"Guys stop. Emily isn't upset at Alison. She's upset because she has a really big decision to make and the pressure of it is getting to her." Spencer said.

"What decision?" Aria asked.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Spencer said. Just then the cafeteria doors opened. They all looked to see if it was Emily. Everyone at the table gasped at who it was, except for Alison.

"Oh my god." Aria said.

"Holy shit." Hanna said.

"Wow, she does look different." Spencer said.

"Does Emily know?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, thats what she's stressed about." Spencer said.

"Who is she?" Alison asked. A smile crept on Hanna's face.

"Thats Maya St. Germain. Emily's ex girlfriend who died, but obviously didn't dead. She's Emily soulmate. She is definitely going to take your place." Hanna said with a devilish. She walked over to the table.

"Hi guys." Maya said with a big smile.

"Hey." They all said at the same time. Alison just had her mouth wide open.

"You must be Alison. The girl who played with Emily's feelings, and broke her heart, that I repaired." Maya said with a sly smile. Alison couldn't think of a reply to that, because it was true.

"Yes! Finally someone agrees." Hanna said.

"Have you guys seen Emily?" She asked.

"C'mon, Hanna and I will take you to her." Spencer said as the two got up.

"Don't worry Ali. Emily probably doesn't even have feelings for her anymore." Aria said squeezing Alison's hand. Alison smiled at the smaller girl. "I'm totally team Emison." Aria said.

"Emison?" Alison questioned.

"Yeah, its your names combined together." Aria said.

Maya saw Emily sitting near the pool. Emily turned around to see her. "I love you Maya." Emily said. It was true, but she also loved Alison.

"I love you too Emily." Maya said.

* * *

**So thanks for a all the reviews, I really appreciate them. So next chap you'll see Emily and Maya's conversation, and Emily and Alison's date at the kissing rock. So are you team Emaya or Emison?**

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maya sat down next to Emily. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked surprised Maya was at school.

"I enrolled here so I could be with you." Maya said looking into Emily's eyes.

"Thats really sweet Maya." Emily said as she smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" Maya asked holding Emily's hand.

"Yeah of course." Emily said squeezing Maya's hand.

"Everynight I am envious of all the stars that watch you sleep in the midnight hours when no one else is awake. And I'm jealous of the sun that kisses your skin to say hello every morning." Maya said looking into Emily's eyes.

Emily smiled and kissed Maya on the lips for about 30 seconds. "I still remember the feeling I felt when we first kissed. I was scared, but I also felt safe." Emily said looking at the water.

"I felt that too." Maya said. Both girls sighed. "You have a big decision to make. But, if you choose her just know that I'll be here to pick up the pieces of your broken heart, just like I did before." Maya kissed her on the cheek and left the pool area.

**At The Kissing Rock…**

Emily and Alison sat on the kissing rock together. "Can you tell me exactly how you feel about me?" Alison asked laying her head on Emily's shoulder.

"You are like the ocean, pretty enough on the surface, but dive down into your depths, you'll find beauty most people never see." Emily said sweetly. Alison smiled to herself.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Alison asked. Emily smiled.

"Yeah, you want a piggy back ride?" Emily asked. Alison squealed. She jumped onto Emily's back and Emily went over to the park. Once they got there Alison got off of Emily's back and went over to the swings. Emily pushed her a little. Just lightly. Alison smiled, this moment they were sharing was beyond perfect. After about five minutes Emily stopped pushing her and sat on the swing next to Alison. Emily reached out and held Alison's hand. Their hands fit together perfectly.

"We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours." Alison started. "I was going to say that yours play with mine, but then I realized...You don't have any demons. You're an Angel." She said truthfully. "And it feels like heaven when we touch. I'm amazed when I look at you, not just because of your looks, but because of the fact that everything I've ever wanted is sitting right next to me." Alison said. Emily smiled.

"Ali…" Emily started but was interrupted by Alison.

"Wait I'm not finished yet." Alison said as she took a deep breath. "I love you not only for what you are, but what I am when I'm with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out." Alison said finally. Emily tugged on her hand signalling Ali to come sit on her lap. Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist.

"You make me smile for no reason, you make me laugh at the most unfunny things, but most of all you make me love you, when I know I shouldn't be loving you." Emily said. Alison switched positions on Emily's lap so that she was facing her. She wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and kissed her. Emily did love Alison, but she also loved Maya. She felt really bad, but all that drifted away when she was kissing Alison. That taste of vanilla the way Alison's arms felt wrapped around Emily's neck. Everything about this moment was perfect. Alison pulled away and hugged Emily tightly. then they put their foreheads together.

"A kiss was just a kiss, a hug was just a hug, a dream was just a dream, I love you were just three words until I heard them from you." Alison said quietly. Emily smiled and kissed Alison again.

**At Hanna's House…**

"So who do you guys want Emily to choose?" Hanna asked out of the blue to Spencer and Aria.

"Maya." Spencer said.

"Alison." Aria said. Hanna and Spencer looked at the shorter girl like she was crazy. "What?" Aria said, confused on why they were looking at her like she had two heads.

"She destroyed Emily." Hanna said.

"I've never seen Emily as happy as she was with Maya." Spencer said.

"Maybe thats true. But even if Emily did chose Maya her mind would always wonder over to Alison. They have this bond thats unbreakable. They always find their way to each other, no matter what the circumstances are. They have huge chemistry. Alison is actually nicer when Emily's around. The only time I've seen Alison smile is when she's talking to Emily." Aria said. "Plus, if Emily doesn't choose Alison she's going to go back to her bitchy ways."

"So you want Emily to choose Alison because you're afraid she's gonna be a bitch to us?" Spencer asked.

"Correction. Aria is afraid Alison is going to continue being a bitch to us." Hanna said with a smirk.

"What's you're problem with Ali anyway?" Aria asked.

"I'm tired of her bullshitting me, but most of all I'm tired of her bullshitting Emily. Emily was pining over her forever and Alison rejected her cruelly. She played with her feelings. Now all of a sudden Alison likes Emily, its bullshit and I hate it." Hanna said. Spencer nodded.

"I think Alison actually does care about Emily, as more than a friend. The way they look at each other, its like you can see the need and the want. Emily loves Ali and I'm pretty sure Alison loves her back. I think that she's just afraid to feel, and she's afraid to love. She might also be scared. -A gets a hold of everyone Ali cares about. She doesn't want anything to happen to her. They love each other." Aria said.

**Four Hours Later…**

"So how was your day?" Spencer asked giving Emily her green tea.

"It was good." Emily said as she took a sip of her tea.

"How was your talk with Maya?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Romantic, sweet, and loving." Emily said staring down at her black and white Adidas.

"How was your date with Ali?" Spencer asked.

"Romantic, sweet, and loving." Emily said. Spencer just shrugged. "I kinda just want to know where my heart is." Emily said.

"If you want to know where you're heart is, look where you're mind goes when it wanders." Spencer said wisely.

"Thats the thing. I think about them both all the time." Emily said. "I told them both that I love them, and it was true. I just don't know who I'm in love with." Emily said.

"How do you feel about Ali?" Spencer asked.

"With Alison its like I wanna protect her, and make sure no one ever hurts her. I want to be her everything. I feel care-free, I feel like going to the kissing rock with her and kissing her. I feel like pushing her on the swings. I wanna give her piggy back rides, I want to be in bed with her and hear her say that I really am shy in the streets and sexy in the sheets. I want to make her smile. I feel butterflies. I want to cuddle with her and kiss her. I wanna watch 'The Faults in our Stars' with her and wipe her tears away when she cries. I also wanna watch '22 Jump Street' and laugh our asses off. I love the way she opens up to me. I want to be her killer." Emily said smiling at their date today.

"How do you feel about Maya?" Spencer asked.

"Every word she says travels deep into my soul. Especially when she says I love you. I love the way her hand fits in mine. I love every single detail about her. I love how she talks to me. I love the sweet things she says to me." Emily said.

"I can't tell you who to choose or how your heart works, but I can tell you to let your heart lead the way." Spencer said. Emily felt like Vanilla, but she didn't mean Vanilla ice cream. She got off the couch.

"Thanks for the advice Spence. I'll see you later." Emily said.

"Bye Em." Spencer said as she smiled. Emily got in her car and drove to Alison's house. She knocked on the door and Alison almost immediately opened it.

"Hey Emi…" She couldn't finish because Emily almost immediately pressed her lips up against Alison's. She kissed her so deeply. Alison pulled Emily in the house, and pushed Emily up against the door. Emily switched positions so that Alison was against the door. Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's waist. Emily moved down to Emily's neck. Alison threw her head back in pleasure. Emily moved back up to Alison's lips and went to the kitchen and sat her on the countertop. Emily took Alison's shirt off. While Emily was kissing Alison's neck she said something.

"How about we move this to my room?" She said sexually. Emily smiled. She picked Alison up and carried her to her room and locked the door. Emily gently laid Alison on her bed and crawled on top of her. Emily started kissing her neck and made her way down to Alison's body. Alison's bra hook was in the front so she unhooked it with her teeth. "That was so hot Em." Alison said in a blissful tone.

"I know." Emily said. Alison took Emily's shirt off. She looked at the brunette in amazement. "What?" Emily questioned.

"Wow, you really are shy in the streets and sexy in the sheets." Alison said. Emily smiled a big smile. She had wanted Alison to say those words for a really long time. Alison ran her fingers over Emily's toned abs. "You are so beautiful Emily." Alison said looked into Emily's deep brown eyes. Emily smiled and did what she did best.

**40 Minutes Later….**

Emily and Alison were laying in her bed looking at each other. "You were my first time." Alison said as she moved some hair out of Emily's face.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone else besides you." Alison said.

"Why?" Emily asked. ]

"Because you're my killer." She said as she gave the brunette a soft smile. Suddenly Emily's phone rang. She looked at it. 'Hanna' the screen said. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"I'm coming to pick you up." Hanna said.

"For what?" Emily questioned.

"A party." Hanna said.

"I'm not at my house, I'm at Ali's." Emily said. Emily could basically feel Hanna rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I'm coming over." Hanna said before she hung up.

"Do you wanna go to a party?" Emily asked.

"Will you be my date?" Alison asked.

"Yes." Emily said with a smile.

"Then I'll go." Alison said.

**One Hour Later….**

"Spemily, hey." Hanna said as she drunkenly stumbled over to Spencer and Emily.

"Hanna, what the hell?" Spencer said.

"I need to find another coldie. C'mon Em." Hanna said drunkenly, grabbing Emily. They went to where the booze was and Hanna got a beer. "C'mon Emily, lighten up a bit." Hanna said.

"Fine." Emily said smiling. She took the beer and started drinking it. She finished it in about a minute. She actually wanted more. She took some shots, well actually four. She had a really low tolerance for alcohol. She was already drunk. Hanna and Emily went into the kitchen where they were doing body shots. Emily saw the girl was kinda hot. She licked the salt off and drank the alcohol out of her belly button. She earned a moan from the girl and all the guys were howling. Emily successfully got off the stuff off the girl, earning a long kiss from her.

"Damn Em, lets dance." Hanna said pulling Emily on the dance floor. 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo was playing. Hanna was grinding against Emily. Hanna turned around and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. "Sooo..who's a better kisser? Maya or Alison?" Hanna asked drunkenly.

"I don't know I don't have anything to compare them too." Emily said.

"Now you do." Hanna said before locking lips with Emily. Spencer and Aria saw Emily and Hanna making out on the dance floor.

"Shouldn't we be stopping this?" Aria asked.

"Nope. Let them have their moment." Spencer said smiling at the two. It was bound to happen at some point. Suddenly a lamp broke and everyone looked to see Maya and Alison going at it. Maya had Alison up against a wall.

"Emily is mine." Maya spat.

"Emily isn't anyone's property." Alison shot back. Aria looked over to see Emily and Hanna still making out. Alison headbutted Maya and knocked her down. "Ahh that hurt." Alison said holding her head. Emily and Hanna were still making out. Spencer walked over to them and separated them.

"What the hell Spencie? I was kissing Naya Rivera." Hanna said.

"Yeah, and I was kissing Taylor Swift." Emily said. Spencer pointed to Alison and Maya fighting. "Oh damn thats hot." Emily said drunkenly.

"You need to go break them up." Spencer said.

"Fine." Emily said as she stumbled over to the pair on the ground rolling around. "Ladies plea..se stop fighting over me. Can't we have a threesum instead?" Emily asked.

"Holy Shit." Spencer and Aria said at the same time. "This is going to be bad." Spencer said.

"Yeah, you go Em!" Hanna said drunkenly.

"Thank you Han!" She yelled. Maya and Alison separated themselves and got up.

"Emily is that a hickie?" Maya asked looking at Emily.

"I didn't give that to you." Alison said. Emily looked over at Hanna.

"It was her." Emily said and she started laughing and so did Hanna. Spencer and Aria looked at each other scared of what would happen next.

Hanna walked up to Emily. "Babe, can we do that again?" Hanna asked drunkenly.

"Anytime.." Emily said with a sly smile.

"Anytime? Emily what the hell you cheated on me with her?!" Alison asked getting angry.

"Whats wrong with me?" Hanna said already getting mad.

"Whats wrong with you is you're whoring yourself around and making out with my girlfriend." Maya spat.

"I am no one's girlfriend. Don't call Hanna a whore. She's perfect." Emily said putting her arm around Hanna's neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emily?" Alison asked.

"You." Hanna said. Emily laughed, and she kissed Hanna on the lips, and it got really heated in front of Maya and Alison. They both walked away from the two.

"That was fun." Emily said as she smiled, then she passed out.

"What happened to Naya Rivera?" Hanna said looking down sadly at Emily.

**The Next Day…**

"Ugh, what happened?" Emily asked. Looking around she realized she was in Alison's bedroom.

Alison came back in with water and an aspirin. "What happened was you pissed a lot of people off last night." Alison said.

"What did I do?" Emily asked.

"Well, you suggested that we have a threesum with Maya, and you made out with Hanna, and then passed out." Alison said.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Its okay Emily." Alison said as she kissed Emily's cheek.

* * *

**Hmmm a lot of Emison in this chapter, and that means a lot of Emaya in the next chapter. Hannily got heated for a second. So next chapter Maya and Emily will be going out on a date. Where should they go? Any idea's? So Emaya, or Emison? Oh and if you like The Vampire Diaries make sure to go check out my crossover its called 'SuperNatural Little Liars' and Make sure to go check out the 'There's only one Emily' Series.**

**-Angel **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No its not okay Ali." Emily said looking ashamed.

"You're right, its not okay." Alison started. "Emily, you're mind is clouded right now. But for once in my life I can see everything clearly. I don't just want you I need you. Its like when I'm not with you my whole body hurts. It hurts to love someone and not be loved back, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never have the courage to let the person know how you feel. I went through that for a really long time. And last night I finally told you everything. I gave you my everything. I gave you the most sacred part of me, that no one has ever gone to before. Then you go make out with Hanna. That hurt Emily, I know that I hurt you really badly. I just want to know if this is all revenge." Alison said starting to tear up.

"Its not revenge Alison, I would never do that to you. I was really confused and almost upset. I guess Hanna was my release. I don't have feelings for her, I just needed to figure some things out. It didn't really help though, because the only thing different is I feel guilty. I feel like the Alison from two years ago. Because I'm leading a girl on, when I already know who I want. I feel terrible. I'm being selfish. I'm leading Maya on, when I already know who my heart belongs to." Emily said looking down in shame.

"Emily, you are nothing like I was. You are generally confused and thats okay. BUt promise me, that you'll follow your heart not your mind. I don't care who you choose, I just want you to be happy. And if thats with Maya I can respect that. But it would nice if you just gave me a chance to show you how much I love you." Alison said holding Emily's hand. Emily smiled at Alison.

**20 Minutes Later…**

Emily knocked on Maya's door. Maya opened it and she looked pissed. "Hey." Emily said with a weak smile. She was hurt because she knew that she hurt Maya.

"What do you want?" Maya asked, obviously upset and angry.

"I want to say something." Emily said looking down at her black combat boots.

"What do you need to say?" Maya asked.

"Maya, I love you. A lot. I'm pretty sure I always will. But when Alison is here, I won't be able be able to give you what you deserve. You deserve someone who can give themselves to you 100% of the time. You deserve someone who is 100% in love with you. Thats not me. I'm not in love with you Maya, I wish I was but I'm not. I'm really sorry." Emily said. Maya had tears in her eyes.

"Alison is gonna hurt you. She's gonna break your heart into pieces. But I told you the truth when I said I would be there to pick up the pieces. I hope you two are happy." Maya said closing the door in Emily's face. Emily felt the weight of the world fall off her shoulders. She also felt really bad. She decided to go over to Spencer's. She knocked on the door and Melissa opened it.

"Hey Emily. You look hot." Melissa blurted.

"Umm…" Emily said blushing.

"Spencer's upstairs." Melissa said before running out the door and to the barn. That was really awkward and weird. Emily thought. She went upstairs and went into Spencer's room.

"Hey Em." Spencer said.

"Hey Spencer." Emily said. "You're sister just said that I was hot." Emily said still confused.

"Well, she wasn't exactly lying." Spencer said with a smirk. Emily started blushing again. Spencer started laughing. "So I'm guessing you aren't here to talk about that kiss you had with Hanna." Spencer said.

"No, I'm here to talk about Alison.' Emily said.

"Did you finally figure out what you want?" Spencer asked. She desperately wanted her best friend to be happy. At least one of them deserved that.

"I figured out that I want Alison. I need Alison. Its like I can't live without her. There's no Maya when Alison is here. I wish that I was in love with Maya, but I'm in love with Alison. And for once, i believe it when she says that she's in love with me." Emily said smiling to herself.

"I'm just glad that you're happy. And I'm guessing that if you and Alison get together I'll get to see more of drunk Emily." Spencer said snickering. Emily took a pillow and threw it at her.

"Exactly how was I?" Emily asked really curious.

"Well, you were doing body-shots off a girl, then you made out with the girl you did a body shot off of. Then you started eating Hanna's face, for a really long time and doing some very sexual dances. She thought you were Naya Rivera and you thought she was Taylor Swift, then the best part of it all was when you suggested Maya, you, and Alison have a threesum." Spencer said with a huge smile.

"Wow, I'm surprised someone didn't kick my ass." Emily said.

"Me too. Considering the girl you did body shots off of and kissed was Noel Khan's girlfriend, I'm surprised you're still alive." Spencer said starting to laugh.

"You know I think I should go talk to Hanna." Emily said, her laughter starting to die down.

"Yeah, but I want you to know…" Spencer started. "If Alison hurts you, I'll bury her. Because seeing you go through that pain the way you did before, it would break my heart. You're aren't just my best friend Emily, you're my sister and you know us Hastings. We would literally kill to protect the people we love." Spencer joked at the last part.

"Thank you Spence." Emily said pulling Spencer in for a tight hug. Spencer said into the hug.

"The next time you get that drunk I better be the one you makeout with. And you better call me Nina Dobrev." Spencer joked.

"I'll try my best Spencer." Emily said smiling. She released and kissed Spencer's forehead and walked downstairs. She saw Melissa sitting on the couch. "You know what's weird?" Emily asked looking at Melissa.

"What?" Melissa said obviously looking nervous.

"You look exactly like Meredith from The Vampire Diaries." Emily said.

"Is that a compliment?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe. I used to have a huge crush on you. Its weird now that I don't you do. But I want to tell you something." Emily said.

"What?" Melissa asked suddenly intrigued.

"You better leave Alison alone. If you even touch a hair on her head I'll make you regret you ever even joined Mona's stupid little army." Emily said walking out the door. Spencer walked downstairs.

"Wow Melissa. You must be a big bitch if you got Emily to threaten you like that." Spencer said laughing.

"Do I really look like Meredith from the Vampire Diaries?" Melissa asked.

"No she's too pretty." Spencer said.

"So Emily must think I'm pretty." Melissa said with a smile.

"Well this is just great." Spencer muttered as she went back upstairs.

Emily went into Hanna's bedroom. "Hey Taylor." Emily joked.

"Hey Naya." Hanna shot back with a smile.

"That was some night at that party." Emily said.

"Yeah, Aria told me what happened." Hanna said. Emily smiled.

"I really don't want this to affect our friendship." Emily said seriously.

"It won't. Did you end up getting that threesum?" Hanna joked.

"Sadly not, but you opened my eyes to who I really want…" Emily said looking deep into Hanna's light blue eyes. Trying not to laugh this was going to be hilarious.

"Who do you really want Emily?" Hanna asked suddenly getting nervous.

"I want you, I've always wanted you." Emily said seriously scotting over closer to Hanna. "Kiss me Hanna." Emily said looking at Hanna's lips then at Hanna's eyes. Hanna leaned in to but Emily pulled away. "Dude what the hell?!" Emily said getting up. She wasn't mad but she was surprised.

"What, you were the one basically telling me you were in love with me, and telling me to kiss you and shit!" Hanna said also getting up.

"Well you weren't supposed to have that reaction, I was trying to scare you." Emily said.

"In that case so was I." Hanna said. This was so awkward.

"Okay how about we just forget that ever happened?" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Hanna said. Emily nodded and they both sat down next to on the bed next to each other. Hanna looked at Emily.

"Jeez Hanna, stop staring!" Emily said getting freaked out.

"How would you know I was staring at you if you weren't staring at me?!" Hanna said getting up from the bed. So did Emily.

"I wasn't staring at you!" Emily yelled.

"Yes you were." Hanna said.

"Okay, enough of this. Can we please both admit that we don't like each other like that?" Emily asked, growing tired of the awkwardness.

"Yes, I don't have feelings for you. But you are kinda hot." Hanna said looking down.

"Hanna!" Emily said.

"Sorry. The least you could do is admit that I'm hot too." Hanna said.

"You're really hot Hanna, okay almost as hot as Taylor Swift. No in fact you are the hottest person I know." Emily said. Suddenly Alison walked in the room.

"Really Emily? A second time?" Alison said walking out the door.

"Ali wait." Emily said running after her.

"You meant what you said right?" Hanna yelled after the two girls.

* * *

**Drama already. I decided to put Emison as endgame. I really wasn't feeling Emaya anymore. But… there's always the possibility of Emaya in this story, you never know...Hehe. Damn Hannily, is there something more there? Emison is already having problems and its not even two hours into their relationship. So thank you guys for all the reviews I appreciate them all… especially all the people who said I was cute. So leave a review and favorite for more Drunk Emily. **

**1) Enjoy the Teen Choice Awards Pll is nominated for a lot**

**2) For all the swifties out there, she's on Jimmy Fallon on Wednesday**

**3)Pll is on Tuesday, and 'Fatal Finale' is coming soon. I honestly think that Mona is going to die. I love her so much though. Ugh well enjoy the chap.**

**-Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ali wait." Emily said running after Alison.

"You meant what you said right?" Hanna yelled after the two girls.

Emily grabbed Alison by her hand. "Alison please just let me explain." Emily with Pleading eyes.

"Explain what Emily?" Alison asked turning around.

"I went over there to talk about last night. Then I decided to play a joke on her to freak her out and I guess it kinda just got weird. I swear I didn't mean that." Emily said.

"You promise?" Alison asked looking at the ground but then at Emily's brown eyes.

"I promise." Emily said grabbing Alison's hands. "I love you Ali." Emily said.

"I love you too Em." Alison said with a smile. Emily hugged Alison tightly. Emily's phone rang, she looked at it. Spencer.

"Hey Spence." Emily said.

"We're having a sleepover at Hanna's. You're coming right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, when are we meeting up?" Emily asked.

"Now." She said.

"But its not night time yet." Emily said.

"So, we should hang out longer." Spencer said.

"Fine, I'll be over there in five minutes." Emily said, since she was literally right outside Hanna's house. "We're having a sleepover at Hanna's." Emily said as she hung up.

"Cool." Alison said. Emily and Alison walked back to Hanna's. Alison was on the couch downstairs and Emily was with Hanna in her room.

**10 Minutes Later...**

Spencer, Aria, Alison, Hanna, and Emily were all in the living room watching a movie. Hanna and Emily were sitting on the recliner cuddle up together, Spencer and Aria were cuddled up together and Alison was all alone. She was so jealous of Hanna right now. Alison got up and went out the door. Emily was going to untangle herself to go after but Spencer stopped her. "I'll go check on her." She said. "Alison wait up." Spencer said. Alison turned around to look at her. "Why did you run out of there like that?" Spencer asked looking into Alison's blue eyes.

"Because, Emily and Hanna have this thing that I'm jealous of. Emily will never trust me half as much as she trusts Hanna." Alison said.

"Thats true, and honestly whatever you do isn't going to make Emily trust you as much as she trusts Hanna. But, what you can do is go in there and take control. Ask Emily to cuddle with you and I guarantee she'll say yes." Spencer said.

"But.." Alison started.

"But nothing...get your lovesick ass in there and get your girl." Spencer said. Alison smiled and went back in the house. She walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey Em, do you mind cuddling with me? Its kinda cold." Alison said sweetly. Emily smiled and untangled herself from Hanna and spooned with Alison on the couch. Hanna got slightly jealous at the sight. A couple of minutes later the movie ended. Everyone went upstairs except for Emily and Alison. "I love you Emily." Alison said out of the blue.

"I love you too Alison." Emily said truthfully. Emily nuzzled her head into Alison's neck.

"No, I really love you. I miss you when I'm not with you...when I'm not with you all I do is think about you...when I think about you I just want to be with you...and when I'm with you it's like all of my dreams have come true." Alison said.

"Do you mean that?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Alison said simply.

"Why did you do all that stuff to me? You know, manipulating me, making fun of me, breaking my heart, and making me feel worthless." Emily asked. Alison had to answer this carefully, it might break them up, or it could bring them closer together.

"I was scared. I liked you as more than a friend and I was scared of what people would think. I was also afraid to love. I thought that love would make me weaker and I didn't want to be weak and vulnerable. I wanted to be strong. But, I was scared that -A would get to you. I refused to let anyone hurt you. Because I don't think I could live without you...You're my Killer." Alison said. Emily didn't say anything. She just kissed Alison on the cheek.

"We should upstairs." Emily said.

**Two Hours Later...**

Hanna looked at all the girls they were all asleep. She made her way downstairs to get some water. She sat on one of the barstool's and was just thinking. "You okay Han?" Emily asked.

"Umm yeah, I was just coming to get some water." Hanna said. Emily sat next to her.

"Hanna, you're like my sister. I know for a fact that you aren't okay." Emily said. Hanna smiled weakly.

"You're right I'm not." Hanna said. "I'm in love with my best friend." Hanna said looking down at her feet.

"Mona?" Emily said.

"No." Hanna said. How did she not get that?

"Lucas?"

"No." Really? Lucas…

"Oh, Spencer." Emily said confidently.

"No." Hanna said, still waiting for Emily to say the right person.

"Aria." Emily said.

"No." Hanna said.

"Alison?" Emily said.

"Hell no." Hanna said.

"Jenna." Emily said.

"Emily, I slapped her. I never talk to her...ever. How could you not see it?!" Hanna yelled tears in her eyes.

"See what?" Emily questioned.

"That I'm in love with you! You look right past me all the time! You never notice me! Do I mean anything to you?!" Hanna yelled, the streams of tears coming out of her eyes. She didn't ever bother to wipe the, away.

"Guys whats going on?" Alison asked coming down the stairs with Spencer and Aria.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'm sorry if it was short, I'm building up for a huge chapter. So far this story has 6,234 views. I am so thankful for all of your guys' support. But, I do have something I'd like to bring up. So I got a review for a GUEST that said "Like seriously, are all Australiens stupid? Why would you make Emisson endgam? Emaya is pefiecrt." Why are you calling me stupid when you spelled basically everything in that sentence wrong? People's nationality doesn't define their intelligence...Dumbass.**

**Sorry for that rant. "oh my.. 3some with maya? that is the worst Emison story i ever read." Sorry that its the worst story ever. But the threesum thing with Maya was just a joke, it was Emily being drunk. So if you had even the smallest sense of humor you would have been able to tell. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hanna looked at Alison then back at Emily. "I have to go…" Hanna said with tears in her eyes.

"Han wait." Emily said, but it was too late. Hanna was already out the door. Alison looked at Emily in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Aria asked.

"Hanna just told the truth." Spencer said looking down at her feet. Hanna walked up to the house. She knocked on it and the girl opened it.

"I did it." Hanna said, looking at the shorter girl.

"Good, the plan is falling into place." The girl said once again.

"Are you sure this a good idea Maya?" Hanna asked, wiping her fake tears away.

"I'm positive that this is the best idea I've ever come up with." Maya said.

"It better be, because if I lose my best friend over this…" Hanna said, giving Maya a warning look.

"Relax, you won't." Maya said, then she closed the door. Hanna walked away.

"Emily do you have feelings for her?" Alison asked.

"No I don't Alison. I only have feelings for…" Emily stopped. She couldn't really lie about that. She did have feelings for Maya. And for Alison. Everything is super confusing for her.

Alison looked at Emily obviously hurt. "Please finish that sentence Emily." Alison said as her voice croaked. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Emily looked down at her grey and black Nike airs.

"I can't." Emily said. Tears started streaming out of Emily's eyes. Alison started crying. Emily sat beside Alison. "Please don't cry Alison." Emily said softly. She hated it when people cried. But she hated it even more when Alison cried.

"Why can't you just love me?" Alison asked in a weak and helpless voice that broke her heart.

"I do Alison." Emily said. Her tears still falling.

"But you love her too don't you?" Alison asked.

"Ali…" Emily started but was interrupted by Alison.

"No Emily...please. Just answer the question." Alison said. Emily looked into Alison's eyes. Tears streaming out of both of their eyes. Alison placed her hand on Emily's face, and started stroking her cheek. "Please...Em. Tell me you only love me. I want you to say that more than anything...please." The last word Alison said was in a weak whisper. Emily hated that she was doing this to Alison. Causing her this much pain. She was hurting the girl she loved.

"I can lie to you Ali." Emily said. Alison tried to take her hands away from Emily's face but Emily put both her hands on Alison's wrists. "Alison please. Don't hate me." She said.

"I could never hate you Emmy. You're my killer." Alison said. Tears were still coming out of both of their eyes. "I love you Emily." Alison said. Emily released her grip on Alison's wrist and the blonde walked away. Emily got up and followed Alison.

"Ali wait." Emily said weakly. Alison turned around. A glint of hope coming from her eyes. Emily stepped closer to Alison. She leaned in and kissed the girl. It was passionate, but it was filled with pain and sorrow. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. After a couple more seconds they released. They put their foreheads together. "I love you Emily. So I'll wait. I would wait an eternity for you. Just promise me one thing." Alison whispered.

"What?" Emily asked quietly.

"Just promise me that you'll never stop." Alison said.

"Never stop what?" Emily asked.

"Loving me." Alison finished.

"I couldn't do that if I tried...Or even if I wanted to." Alison said. Alison smiled a weak smile. She leaned on and gave Emily a chaste kiss and then walked out the door. After Alison's car disappeared Emily got in her car and drove to Maya's house. She knocked on the door. Maya opened it looking rather surprised.

"Hi Emily." Maya said.

"Hi Maya." Emily said.

Sorry for the short chapter. I really just wanted to update. But, I can agree that this fic has been a little biased. But, I was just having a hard time coming up for inspiration with Emaya. But there it is. The next couple of chaps will be Maya and Alison battling it out for Emily's heart. Who do you want to win? Sound off in the comments.  
-Angel (Hannily story will be coming soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry about this but I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm having some major writers block, and I have a lot of stuff going on right now. If any of you guys have any idea's be sure to hit me up. Once again I'm really sorry about this. I've been trying to put something together but I'm losing inspiration. I'll start writing again when I have that spark back. I just don't think it's fair to give you guys half-assed chapters. I promise once I start up again you're gonna be like 'Damn that's so cool'. Not all my stories are going on hiatus though. Its only this story and 'There's Only One Emily Part Two' that I am going to be putting a pause on. **

**-Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"So…" Emily started. "Are you gonna let me in?" She asked. Maya didn't say anything she just moved to the side so Emily could come in. "How have you been?" Emily asked.

"Not too well...but seeing you right here, right now, makes are of my sadness go away." Maya said honestly. Emily looked down at the ground sadly.

"Maya I don't want to give you any false hope...I just came here to say that I want to figure all of this stuff out. And to do that I need you to kiss me." Emily said looking into Maya's eyes. Maya gently stroked Emily's cheek. Emily closed her eyes at Maya's touch. It felt so good. Maya leaned in and pressed her lips against Emily's gently. Maya ran her tongue along Emily's bottom lip asking for entrance which Emily gladly granted. Emily moaned into Maya's mouth. The kiss got even more heated.

Maya gently pushed Emily against the door to her house. Maya started kissing down Emily's neck making the tan girl moan even more. '_Maya...' _Emily said under her breath but loud enough for Maya to hear. Emily pulled Maya's shirt over her head to reveal a long sleeved black t-shirt. She slipped that over Maya's head as well. Which revealed a small white t-shirt. Emily slipped that off as well to reveal a pink undershirt.

"Why are you wearing so many damn layers?" Emily asked.

"Its fucking october Emily...Its cold. Especially without you here with me everyday to keep me warm." Maya said. Emily nodded and slipped Maya's shirt off. Emily wrapped her legs around Maya's waist and Maya carried her to her bedroom. Maya gently laid Emily on her bed. She took off her pink undershirt to reveal a lacy blue bra. She then took Emily's purple shirt off to reveal a black bra that was obviously bought from Victoria Secret. She say the hook was in the front instead of the back. She started at Emily's waistline and laid gently kisses up her stomach making Emily arch her back slightly.

'_Oh Maya' _Emily moaned. Maya unhooked Emily's bra with her teeth. Emily moaned in ecstasy.

"Are you sure?" Maya whispered. Emily nodded.

**45 Minutes Later…**

"So what do you want to do today?" Maya asked.

"I was thinking play video games, read Deadpool comics, then watch finding nemo and cry our eyes out." Emily said with smile. Maya smiled and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Sounds like a plan." Maya said. They sat on Maya's bed and read their comic books. Emily was thinking. This was really fun, just hanging out. But there was something off about this. Even when they were hooking up. Oh crap she just referred to as what just happened as 'hooking up'. Maybe they were just friends. After all friends watch movies together and read comics together. Holy shit she and Maya were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Emily closed her graphic novel abruptly making Maya look her way. "You okay?" Maya asked, obviously concerned.

"We can't be together Maya! We're fucking friends! Oh god we're friends! Thats why I don't feel that connection as strong as I used too. Its because we really are just friends!" Emily got her jacket and ran out of the house leaving Maya there confused and heartbroken.

Emily ran to Alison's house. Alison opened the door and Emily immediately pounced on her. She kissed her sweetly. They separated. Alison looked at her in confusion. "What does this mean?" Alison asked. Emily smiled.

"It means its you. Its always been you and that will never change, even if it were possible." Emily said possible.

"I'd cross the world for you Emily. Every love story is beautiful. But ours is my favorite." Alison said. Emily smiled and kissed her.

**I have to end this story unfortunately. If you couldn't tell Emison was victorious. I feel like this story was just dragging on a lot. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm really sorry the last chapter was so short. **

**-Angel **


End file.
